


Impatience

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Armor Kink, Blow Jobs, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: Estinien returns from a mission and pays Aymeric a late-night visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is kinda short so i might put other trans aymeric drabbles here if i end up writing more?? which i probably will,

“Need I remind you I have a door?” said Aymeric as Estinien climbed over the windowsill into his bedroom, still fully armored. He set aside the paperwork he’d been going through and stood to greet him.

“I missed you, too.” Estinien took his hand, twining their fingers together and giving him a gentle tug closer. “Nights were cold without you.”

Aymeric pressed his lips to the crown of his helmet. The black Drachen mail gleamed in the dim glow of the fireplace. Thin and light to allow greater ease of movement, the make was striking and--in Aymeric’s opinion--beautiful. 

He stroked the scale patterns covering Estinien’s stomach, then moved further down to trace the wyvernskin stretched over his inner thigh. The bulge of his cock was evident beneath the fauld. 

Estinien countered by pushing Aymeric’s robe off of his shoulders and leaving him bare. He slid a hand over Aymeric’s chest, thumbing at one of his nipples which had hardened in the cold. 

Aymeric shivered and drew closer, breathing hard. He was narrower in build than Estinien and slotted neatly against his chest, the blunt spikes of the mail digging into his skin and leaving little red indents scattered over his thighs and stomach. 

“You don’t want to undress?” he asked. 

“Takes too long. I’ll have you like this,” Estinien said, dragging his palm down the curve of Aymeric’s spine. His other hand dipped between Aymeric’s legs, parting the lips of his sex and coating his fingers with slick, and Aymeric ground into the touch and stifled a moan. 

Estinien stroked him slowly, the smooth metal gauntlet heating up against Aymeric’s skin. He curled a hand around one of the helmet’s horns to keep himself upright when his legs grew weak. All the while, Estinien urged him on, speaking against his ear and cradling him close.

“Aymeric,” he said, and Aymeric could tell from the rough of his voice alone that he was aroused. “Aymeric, come for me.” 

And he did, moaning Estinien’s name, holding tight to him. 

“If you would remove your helmet,” he said once he’d caught his breath, “I’d like to kiss you properly.”

At last, Estinien pulled the helmet off, his hair falling over his shoulders in silver waves. Aymeric grabbed a fistfull and tugged him closer, bringing their mouths together, and Estinien made a low noise, kissing back and wrapping an arm around Aymeric’s waist. 

Aymeric reached around to slide the fauld off of Estinien’s hips, exposing his cock straining against the thin material of his breeches. Drawing it out, he slicked his fingers with precum and wrapped a hand around his length, pulling from base to tip and thumbing at the head. 

He dropped to his knees. At the first touch of Aymeric’s tongue to his cock, Estinien’s hips jerked and he uttered a curse, pushing his fingers through Aymeric’s hair and grabbing a fistful of curls.

Aymeric worked his tongue along the underside, one hand settling between his thighs. He was wet enough that two fingers slipped in with ease, and he fucked himself on them as he  swallowed Estinien down, lips stretched around his cock.

“Fury, Aymeric,” Estinien choked, “you’re so--”

He came a second time, clenching around his fingers, and Estinien followed soon after, spilling warm and plentiful into his waiting mouth. 

Later on that night, as they lay in bed together, Estinien put a hand over Aymeric’s. “You know I cannot stay long,” he said quietly.

“Twould be selfish of me to ask,” said Aymeric, “but you’re always welcome here.” 

“I’ll return soon.” Their lips met and Aymeric closed his eyes, reveling in Estinien’s warm body against his, the taste of him, and the reassuring rise and fall of his chest. “I promise.” 


End file.
